


Solidarity

by moumins



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-21
Updated: 2020-07-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25416301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moumins/pseuds/moumins
Summary: A very short and angsty au for Kagehina.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Solidarity

“The sun’s setting.”

“Is it? Hadn't noticed.”

“You’ve been staring at it for almost 20 minutes now, were you zoning out this entire time?”

“No… Maybe a little bit.”

“You’re so stupid.”

“Haha, I know.”

“Dammit... I should get home. Before it gets too dark. I have cats to feed.”

“Oh yeah, how are your cats by the way?”   


“Well, Gummy is getting fatter by the day because Yogurt has found a new way to get into their damn food cabinet. So, all in all, pretty normal I guess.”

“Poor things, they’re going to get so fat that they'll explode one of these days. What are you gonna do then?”

“Don’t worry, they'll be fine. Nine lives, remember?”

“Hm, I guess…. oh crap,  Kageyama, it’s getting darker out. You’re gonna miss your train if you don’t get going.”

Kageyama's eyebrows rose in surprise and a small blush dusted his face. He looked from the ginger to the sunset and sighed, "but, I wanted to stay here with you a little while longer.”

“I know, but your cats probably miss you!”

He thought for a moment, “...fine, I’ll leave, but I’ll see you tomorrow, right Hinata? No skipping out on me, dumbass.”

Hinata laughed loudly, "I don’t know why you ask. Of course I'll be here!”

“Okay then. Bye, Hinata," he said quietly as he stood up to leave.

Hinata grinned and waved goodbye to his blacked haired counterpart, "bye, I’ll be waiting for you!”

It was raining again. It seemed to do that a lot lately. Monsoon season had only just started and it felt as if it had rained every day since then. Kageyama watched the rain droplets drip from his umbrella and onto the sidewalk below him. He checked the time on his phone, it was only 7 pm. His friends, Sugawara and Daichi, would be disappointed in him for being out so late--in the rain no less--but at least he didn’t miss his train.

Kageyama stepped inside his home and tapped the toes of each of his shoes on the mat below him before slipping them off and stepping into his house slippers.

“Yogurt, Gummy, I’m home!” He shouted out into the house. Soon, two chubby cats came running to greet him, one plopping onto the floor and rolling onto her back at Kageyama’s feet and the other rubbing his head against his owner’s leg. “Hello Gummy,” Kageyama said while putting the chubbiest cats tummy, “and hello Yogurt,” he pet the black cats head softly.

Kageyama stood back up to his full height before receding deeper into the house, both cats in tow. In a few moments he had reached the kitchen and set to filling up an electric kettle with water and setting the temperature. Yogurt jumped onto the counter and meowed at the busy boy.

“Yeah, yeah, I'll feed you in a second. I have to pay my respects first, you know that. It’s been the same way for nearly 3 months now, be patient for once,” Kageyama replied calmly.

He pulled out a mug, an infuser, and the loose tea leaves needed for the tea and waited for the kettle to finish heating the water. He then poured a bit of the warm water into the cup and let it sit for a moment before dumping it out. Then, he measured out a teaspoon of tea leaves into the infuser he set in the mug and poured the water over the leaves. Making the tea for his offering was Kageyama’s favourite part of his day, so he had to make sure every step was perfect or else it would ruin it. He had a very particular way of doing things that other people found strange, but it put his mind at ease when something was done exactly the way he wanted it.

He looked out the window of his apartment and was greeted with the same gloomy, rainy evening he was just in a few minutes ago. He didn't feel any particular way about these days, to him it just meant wet shoes. He spent most of his time indoors anyways, except for the times he and hinata had to practice receives outside due to the gym closing. He missed high school, back when he had something to do every day. When he and hinata were feared for their crazy quick attacks and when kageyama had a team that felt like family to him.

He focused his attention back to the task at hand and finally finished making the tea and finally made his way to the family room to complete his least favourite task of the day: his offering. The man kneeled down on the cushion he placed in front of the altar, set the tea down, and lit a stick of incense before blowing it out.

“I made you tea again. I hope you like it… man... I really miss you, so do Yogurt and Gummy. Gummy’s taken to sleeping under your altar, I hope you don’t mind. She doesn’t have her second dad around to spoil her anymore so I’m sure it’s been rough on her,” Kageyama smiled to himself, “I found a new job today, I thought you’d be proud of me. I’m proud of me…"

He sighed and put his head in his hands, "god, I miss you so much. Why’d you have to leave me? I wish I hadn’t kept you so long that day, if I had just let you leave when you wanted to in the first place you'd still be here. I wish I had known, fuck!" Kageyama swore, he felt like crying, "I understand if you don’t forgive me, I really do. I don’t forgive me, either.”

Gummy walked up to her owner and crawled into his lap. Kageyama could feel the tears welling again, the tight pain in his chest as unbearable as ever. The painful memories fell down his cheeks uncontrollably. Guilt settled in his gut like an anchor, and he was rooted to his spot on the floor. It was his fault. He only had himself to blame for the loss of his best friend and lover.

“I’m so fucking sorry. I’ll see you again soon and I will make it up to you. I swear. I know my word isn’t worth much but it’s all I have. Just, please, don’t hate me. That's all I ask," Kageyama was sobbing now, all his pent up emotions broke through the floodgates. It was his fault.

Yogurt joined the group this time and calmly sat next to his owner in solidarity.

“I can’t stop thinking about that day in the park. It floods my every thought. It plays on repeat in my head. I want it to stop. Hinata, please make it stop.”

“If I could go back, I would do everything differently so please just make it stop.”


End file.
